Romance por aquella niña
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Temari conserva aun en su mente aquel sueño que la mantiene viva, un sueño que solo Shikamaru podría haber cumplido.


**Este relato esta basado en un poema llamado "Romace de aquel hijo" de uno delos mas grandes autores de poesía que yo halla ledio, pero a su vez esta dedicado a una de mis personas favoritas, mi amiga Viktoria.**

**(la publique antes en el foro cemzoo y ahora quiero compartirla con uestedes)**

Recuerdo aquella tarde en los bosques de Konoha cerca del río verde. Tú descansabas en mi regazo y yo acariciaba tu pelo. No quitabas la ligera sonrisa de tu rostro y no deseabas abrir los ojos, quizás por el miedo de despertar de aquel bello sueño. El aire me parecía suave y puro, aunque en ese momento y en esas circunstancias cualquier cosa del mundo podía llegar a ser más limpia y santa que yo. El silencio eran las hojas sopladas por la libre ráfaga de viento y el agua del riachuelo que elegante bailaba.

"_Y aun siento tu aroma impregnado en mi cuerpo y en mi boca tu dulce sabor"_

Las palabras se me escaparon sin repensar lo que formarían como oración, algo que te dejo muy sorprendido.

- ¿Te lo imaginas Shikamaru? ¿Cómo será todo cuando tengamos un hijo?-

Abriste los ojos de un golpe para divisar luego en mi rostro la vitalidad que sentía al mirar te tal modo las nubes. Solo, cuando estuviste mas tranquilo, repetiste como un susurro "Cuando tengamos un hijo". Y desde entonces comenzaron nuestras fantasías, soñando aquel tan esperado día.

Cuando mi hermano Kakuro escucho por primera vez esas palabras, amenazo con acabarte y la misma mañana recorrió la aldea en un suspiro tras tu persecución. Mas, tú vago y cobarde corriste hasta encontrar el perfecto escondite y para cuando te encontramos ya te habías dormido.

La noche de aquel día Gaara se entero lo nuestro y no pudo quitarte la vista de encima, durante toda la cena y el baile de aquella humilde reunión. Y parecía no importarnos las miradas de los 3000 invitados, celebrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Recuerdo los susurros de la sala, tu eras menor que yo. Hijo de un clan con técnicas especiales y yo solo una mujerzuela de Suna. Como relámpago mi amiga Tenten defendió nuestra postura. Era quien mas odiaba las malas lenguas, ya que de cerca las vivía; con su primogénito en camino y sin anillo en su dedo.

-Mas que una mujer ella es Temari. La misma audaz y fuerte muchacha que ha hecho de su trabajo un sacrificio, ayudando su aldea y la nuestra-

Las palabras de mi amiga te inspiraron y me sacaste del salón. Lejos de las palabras, fuera del alcance de los ojos y distante del futuro; para jurarme vivir a mi lado por siempre. Yo no podía creerlo, otra personalidad tuya se escondía bajo el tono de vagancia y capricho que representas hasta el día de hoy.

En ese momento nos escapamos para ser solo nosotros. Tú y yo bajo el confort de tener las almas unidas. Posees la habilidad de estremecer mi ser; y yo la virtud de hacerte de darte justo lo que buscas. No existían seres más prósperos que nosotros. No había nada más perfecto que la lujuria dentro de esa habitación. Dentro de nuestro templo de caricias y besos.

Más tarde cuando descansaba sobre tu pecho y tú acariciabas mi espalda y nos dejamos llevar por los pensamientos, imaginando un poco el futuro.

-Será niña y la llamaremos Victoria, en honor a los esfuerzos por sobre pasar las pruebas de la vida y continuar juntos- dije sin pudor

-Tendrá tus ojos y tu pelo. Sacara tu fuerza…-

-Y tu inteligencia- interrumpí- Mi valentía y tu corazón; con aquel toque tan tuyo de encontrarle a todo una solución-

Hasta que al fin me callaron tus besos para amanecer juntos en el mismo lecho que construyo nuestra unión.

Recuerdo que esa dulce y melancólica mañana, despertaste perezoso entre mis brazos. Mientras que yo vestida de sabanas blancas te seduje a la ambición, y después del trabajo llegaste con el más reluciente obsequio. Gastando todo tu dinero en un anillo fino de oro, quizás demasiado sencillo para muchas pero apasionado para mi.

Jamás llegare a entender el porque de tu regalo, el mismo que conservo como el tesoro mas precioso hasta el día de hoy. Entiendo que no quisiste darle mucha atención a la forma de entregármelo, me lo diste con descuido, dándome a suponer que te sentías un poco avergonzado e incomodo.

-Ya tómalo, menuda mujer. No tengo toda la tarde hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Y se que aun conservas la tímida forma de decir las cosas, o quizás es por que tu vagancia no te permite buscar entre lirios y versos palabras mas hermosas. Sea cual sea la excusa no cambiaste.

Recuerdas, al otro día imaginábamos como seria el cuarto de la beba.

-Tendrá una colcha en la gama de los violetas sobre su cuna. Quiero que tenga una repisa con juguetes de Suna y cuentos de brujas malvadas-

-¿Piensas asustarla?- preguntaste- Cómprale muñecas y osos de peluche o felpa-

-Quiero cosas de mi aldea. Si no lo recuerdas yo no soy de aquí-

En aquel instante refunfuñaste como maldecido demonio, haciéndome recordar que quedaba poco tiempo para volver a mi pueblo. No perdimos el tiempo soñamos otros miles de cuentos: como se convertiría en shinobi, sus técnicas, sus ropas y gustos. Para nuestra gracia fue bueno pensar como les diríamos a tus padres y mis hermanos la noticia. Y entre todos esos sueños, los besos, las caricias el tiempo paso como el viento.

Volví a Suna con mis hermanos y jure visitarte pronto. Y a pesar que el destino impedía los reencuentros; no había noche que no percibiera tu perfume, mañana que no soñara con la bebé, momento en el que buscara con mi boca tu boca y instante en el que no deseara estar entre las redes de tus brazos.

Pero paso el tiempo y aunque el deseo era muy intenso, las esperanzas eran mínimas. Tú heredero de un clan y yo a hermana de un Kazecague. Teníamos deberes y trabajos que nos impidieron que nuestros sueños se realizaran.

Los cuentos quedaron olvidados, y los sueños no lograron ser más que solo sueños, falsas ilusiones, esperanzas marchitas.

"_De la fantasía a la realidad hay un gran estrecho"_

Años mas tarde en otra amable reunión en tu amada aldea nos reencontramos. Tú y tu esposa; yo y mi marido. Al vernos nos saludamos como dos desconocidos. Te inclinaste y respondí con mi abanico. No logre evitar mi fea mirada a tu mujer, cosa que con suerte nadie noto, solo tú.

Quisiera saber que pensaste cuando volviste a verme, y en especial te fijaste en mi crecido vientre. Si recordaste nuestros sueños o solo intentaste borrarlos. Pero fuese lo que por tu cabeza halla pasado, recuerdo esa sonrisa de triste mirada; a la que conteste bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza. Me sentí una víbora venenosa y traicionera, que estrangulaba aquellos mágicos pensamientos.

Hoy en día y mas distantes que nunca, cada vez que te miro pasando por las calles o realizando tus misiones, a mi mente vuelven los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Percibo tu perfume, escucho las aguas correr y apenas aquel susurro de eco que repetiste alegremente: "Cuando tengamos un hijo" Y cuando despierto con desesperación entre los sueños buscando a quien pudo portar el nombre de Victoria, siento en mi boca ese sabor dulce que solia tener la tuya aun la tuya.

**Espero que comprendas que estoy recien probando como funciona esta pagina!**

**No ruego que les guste...si llegara hacerlo sería un sueño mas cumplido!!!**

**Perdon por los errores!**


End file.
